The invention involves pneumatic tube apparatus used for drive-up and like banking in which a number of exterior customer terminals or stations, located on a driveway, for instance, are connected by pneumatic tubes to an interior teller terminal or station at the bank. Banking transactions are carried on by carriers which are pneumatically transported back and forth through the tubes between the customer and the teller stations. Sometimes a pair of tubes are utilized between each customer and teller station. Or, as in the present instance, a single tube is employed so that the carrier is either drawn or pushed through the tube depending upon in which direction it is traveling. The necessary air is supplied by a blower operating through a shift valve that determines the direction of air travel through the tube.